Hotel room mistake
by ThaKiwi
Summary: [SNS ONESHOT] Naruto forgets his hotel room key in the middle of the night. He's pounding on a door that he thinks belongs to his room when a certain pissed off Uchiha faces him instead. Oh shit, I'm so dead.
Hi! This is a ONESHOT with the pairing sasunarusasu!

This is NARUTO POV! I decided I wanted to give that a try, and this random promt became my victim.

 _Please leave a message_ or review if you enjoy it! It'll make me smile like an idiot heheh3

[DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters, they belong to M. Kishimoto.]

* * *

I'm walking home and I have this feeling that I can't shake. Did I forget something? I can't be bothered too much since there's hardly a time when I'm not forgetting something, but as the hotel entrance comes into view it clicks; I forgot my key. I freaking knew it!

It's one in the morning and the reason I went out was kind of random; just wanted to check if the TV was right and the sky was clear today. I have this weird thing for the moon and the stars, I don't know why, they just make me feel so loved and lonely at the same time and I didn't want to miss a nice night of stargazing!

Turned out I couldn't see shit though. I was already grumpy because of this, but now I have to wake my friend too, if he'll even wake up at this time at all! I swear, the guy says he has oversensitive hearing, but when he's asleep I could literally throw a brick in his face and he wouldn't flinch.

I hobble my way upstairs and blindly walk to my room. Should I be subtle? Nah, not my style.

I knock on the door a few times. ''HEY KIBA! I forgot my keys, dude, let me in!'' I try to keep my naturally loud voice to a minimum screaming volume, but I think I'm kind of failing. Oh well.

I stand there for almost a solid minute before my patience runs out. For me, that's like an hour. I _knew_ the guy wasn't going to get up. I want to sleep or eat something, anything but standing in this cold hallway, so I go on, yelling even louder this time, pounding on the door frantically as I go.

''OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU PIECE OF DOG SHIT.'' Ah, the love. I can't help my smug expression, really, I'm trying.

I place my ear to the door and yes! Sounds of shuffling are coming towards me. I lean back and grin. That actually didn't take him too long! I decide I'm not quite done teasing yet. Maybe I can even blame my friend later for making me forget my keys, he's naïve and I can't really help myself sometimes.

''I'm freezing my balls off, asshole! Open the _dooooooooooooooooooor_ ,'' I whine straight through the thin door. Even I can hear the annoying raspy sound of my voice when I'm complaining like this and it's so useful when your friends need to get up. Really, I could've just as easily pushed through this door with my fists, I realise now.

A dark haired guy about my age opens the door with a quick snap and looks so distressed and furious and sleepy at the same time I'm frozen in my spot. He doesn't waste half a second before he starts hissing at me like an angry snake. ''I don't know who the hell you are or what your _problem_ is, but I'm trying to fucking sleep and I'd appreciate it if you would fuck. _Off_.''

I realise then that I have no idea who this is. Like, at all. I have an urge to run away, but his face captures my attention like a cup of steaming hot noodles. Whoa, that's rare.

I shake my head and do a double take. This is not my room, is it? Oh god. Oh _god_ I called him a piece of dog shit, didn't I? I'm melting into a puddle of shame on the carpet before I solidify again, seeing as he looks just about ready to bash my face in and go back into his dark room.

''I.. Ehm. I'm so sorry,'' Oh no, I'm going to ramble. Before I can help myself, words tumble out of my mouth like I'm walking on hot coal. ''I thought this was my friends room I didn't mean to yell oh my god it's a stupid time too but I was just looking at the stars but I couldn't see anything and I was grumpy when I came back so.. I'm sorry, ehm.''

He looks like the most unimpressed person I've ever met and it only startles me even more. Wasn't he about to castrate me on the spot just two seconds ago? Why is he so stoic, while I'm a mess! Not fair!

I continue to look at him and for the first time really look into his eyes. Dark, _dark_ eyes. Long black lashes. Such a fair skin, silky hair, rosy lips. I think I was meant to knock on this door. I feel heat rise to my cheeks and snap out of my daze.

In his normal, surprisingly deep and tired voice, he speaks up. ''Piece of dog shit huh? Quite a friendship you have.''

I don't know what to say anymore. That's definitely a first. He smirks and I know he can see my red cheeks, I _know_! I swallow. ''Your sleepy voice is really cute.'' Did I just say that? Oh no, oh no _oh no_.

He frowns and I blink.

''You're a fucking moron,'' he notes.

I can't help but nod. Just listen to me! Why, Naruto?!

He chuckles and I feel a strange sense of content wash over me. Maybe he isn't as scary after all? I bet he cuddles. I bet he loves bon fires and watching the rain from underneath a blanket. I smile broadly and he seems sufficiently taken aback.

People have told me before just how blinding and warm my smiles are, and I'd be more than happy to give him some of my warmth. Actually, he seems like he needs some friends. No offense intended.

For some completely mysterious reason he looks to the ground and asks me something I wouldn't have guessed in a lifetime.

''Want some coffee?''

I don't even think he's joking. Is he the kind of person that can't go back to sleep once awake? Is that it? I scratch the back of my neck out of habit and decide this person is way, _way_ better than watching the stars anyway. He actually reminds me of the moon in a weird way, now that I think about it. I keep the thoughts to myself for a change.

He sees my expression and snorts, walking back into his room without a word. I follow him and switch on the light as a strong coffee scent fills the room. This might get interesting, I think as I plop down on his black leather couch messily and take in the plain room.

''What's your name, by the way?!'' I yell from the couch. He ignores me for a few seconds, maybe to test my patience or maybe because he's trying not to mess up the coffee.

He walks back into the room with two steaming cups of dark liquid that make my mouth water.

''Uchiha Sasuke,'' he tells me as he hands me a cup. I can't keep my eyes off him. ''You going to tell me yours, idiot?''

I grin until I feel like my face will split in half. ''Uzumaki Naruto! It's a pleasure.''

The coffee tastes like the beginning of a very strange friendship. I'm _so_ glad I knocked on the wrong door.

* * *

Thank you for reading, dear^^ xoxo


End file.
